A Bloody Reckoning
by Valkyarie
Summary: A story about a random character based on the "Lion-heart:Legend of the Crusader" game in a romance with Bloody Bones from "Kingdoms of Amalur". I don't own either games, or some of the info, but the story is mine. Smut, romance and drama. F/M
1. Chapter 1

The hot summer sun started to heat the pale skin on her arm, as she lay there spread out on this cheap rented bed. Every night spent in this gloomy inn, made it feel like there wouldn't be a tomorrow, so she always awoke with a skull splitting headache and questions on how she got to bed. How many times will these people need to be saved? It appeared as though the town of Canneroc was besieged with giant spiders every second day.

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun finally managed to crept its way onto the sylvant's face. Another day come and gone, at this rate she will never get to Agarth's destination. Hopefully a chance will be given in lieu of all of these attacks.

"Agrath must already be waiting for me, and I'm still in the city." She said while taking a deep breath, _"It's going to be a long damn day. " _She thought.

Walking over to the wooden dresser she grabbed her great-sword and left the mildew filled room to pay off her tab.

"Where do you think you're going freak? Your promised us that you would keep the inn clear for a week." Yelled the shop-keep.

"I can' do everything all at once. If you want your silk glands and the city guarded why don't you find someone around here with a backbone, because I'm tired of killing spiders." The woman said calmly.

"Then you better hurry up if you want to see any of that gold I promised. It might just not be here when you come back." The older woman said snidly.

"I guess you don't want your silk glands that much then, I can always find another buyer for such a rare and desired item. Good day my lady." The Sylvant said as she bowed sarcastically and left.

Her cloak hugged tightly to her body as the crisp morning air hit the warmth of the inn."South to Dellach, with a small side trip to Uduath for the House of Ballads." she muttered as she trudged towards the marshy landscape, dreading the ogres which were known to dwell there.

This female was not accepted in most cities because of her unusual ascetics. Skin the colour of any mortal, but which shimmered in the light of the fire. It was her face that drew the unwanted attention to her for they held eyes of a beast, deep red eyes that would burn bright in the night and the small fangs that would intimidate those who received her smiles. These features made it difficult to socialize with local merchants and town's people. But these are only a few characteristics of those who were bound to a chaos spirit.

During the war many decades ago, a magical battle took place. This battle ended in a shift in magic and caused the magical spirits to combine with the human counterparts. Together they were one. The spirits divine or fiendish now guide and protect their hosts, for if they die so do the spirits themselves.

Some of her "kind" have animalistic features; fangs, tails, eyes with the ability to see through darkness, noses shaped specifically to have the same abilities as a hound. These strong and wild creatures are known as the Feralkins.

Others were demonic and fiendish creatures, with the features of demons, sharp jagged teeth, black endless eyes, horns and spikes that covered their bodies. They were the ones who desired to cause mischief and chaos to others, these are the Demonkins.

Then there was hers, elemental in nature. The Sylvants were very prominent and easily spotted from afar as they took the appearance of the element they controlled. Some with entire bodies covered in watery skin and hair, others with stone as flesh, but hers was fire.

She had shimmering ash like skin, burning hair that gently weaved in the wind and eyes that glowed with a burning flame. Along with those of lightening, hers was one of the most frightening appearances, and she thanked the gods for it. But it was a blessing and a curse.

The Sylvants have the ability to call on the forces of nature to defend them; lightening, fire, the forest, water, and the stone itself. To this sylvant using these abilities gave her an unfair advantage, and she would prove that she needed no spirit to keep her alive.

Making her way through Ettimere she spotted the entrance to Uduath. Unlatching the great-sword from her back she caressed the swords metal, setting it aflame and charged towards the ogre guardians. Hacking away at their flesh with ease she cut them down one by one. Landing devastating blows until no enemy stood before her. The only thing left of them was their burning flesh on the forest floor.

"Help, please help! He's stolen everyone!" yelled a young woman. Her face tear stained and dress ripped from the woods she had run though.

"What do you mean he's stolen everyone, how can one steal another person?"

"Bloody Bones has taken my whole caravan of traders into the caves and will not release them until Sir Sagrell comes to rescue them. Please you must help me he intends to keep them until they expire; he has taken elderly, women and children." The young woman pleaded.

"Do not worry any longer, their lives will be saved and soon you will all be sent on your way."

The young woman smiled, thanking the sylvant as she continued to run in the direction of town. No doubt she did not wish to be out when night fell.

Hours had passed since she had entered this gods forsaken place, and it seemed as though the tunnels were a maze that changed the further you went in. Almost as if this place were a living creature itself. Finally too tired to continue cutting down the Fae creatures the young woman began to look for a place to rest.

A suitable place was found among the vines and cliffs hanging from the walls. Gradually she climbed the walls and found a terrace that would hold enough space so that sleeping wouldn't end with her being a pancake. The great-sword, armor and pouches were removed as she wrapped vines around her body as a safety precaution. Sleep came down hard; she would not wake for hours. Or so she thought.

"And what is such a lovely creature like you doing tied to the wall in a damp cave? Did you feel the need to understand the vines perspective, or are you merely insane?" said a masculine voice.

Groggily she lifted her eye lids, and the sylvant looked into the eyes of a fae, the same fae that she was sent here for. He had her in a compromised position that she had placed herself in. She was tied to vines and her weapons ten feet away. This was embarrassing and possibly her last act.

"Well?" the Fae asked.

"Well what?" she glared irritated at the immortal. Who could, with one movement, easily end her life.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my domain, little mortal? Have you come to plunder this rotting corpse of a ruin or have you come to submit yourself to me as a sacrifice? He said smugly.

"I .. …" Thinking quickly she rolled until she hit the edge of the terrace, and holding onto the vines allowed herself to roll off. Landing with a thundering echo as the hollowed tree wood cracked under the force of her fall. She spoke with a powerful voice, in hopes he would not hear her fatigue.

"I am Atesh, and I am here to set free your prisoners. Release them and I will not kill you."

"What delicate words! You almost had me compelled to do your bidding, but I think I will do as I please instead." He said as he jumped down the cliff side and landed gracefully.

The wind began to swirl making several small tornadoes before her eyes. "Is that all you have, I've seen better wind come out of a balloon!" she yelled. But the tornados grew quickly.

Atesh tried to move out of the way, but she was not fast enough and it flung her body into the cavern walls. Within seconds Bloody Bone's face was within inches from hers. He whispered into her ear.

"You do not have to fight, you could always give in. I promise I won't misuse my little mortal." His face holding a fiendish smile as his eyes licked at each detail on her body.

Gently Bloody Bone's hand traced a line down her face to her jaw. Her skin was so smooth and warm to the touch.

"So different from other mortals, so fiery, so alive" he said, lost in concentration.

Atesh tried to move but her body felt wrong, she could feel the broken ribs in her chest dangerously grazing her lungs. Coughing, unconsciously she tried to push her captor away, but her strength and will power left her, abandoned.

Bloody Bones smiled and carried her away, further into the depths of Uduath.


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness returned to Atesh days later, her body finally healed enough to allow its occupant movement. Or had bloody Bones given her something to paralyze her? She lay there with her eyes closed. Her body rested on what felt like a bed of leaves, and from the cool breeze that blew across her chest, she could only assume that she was naked. Realization came slowly; her body was healing faster than it should have.

"_Bloody Bones would not heal an invader, would he?_ _Foolish, but what if the stories that the House of Ballads told her were just that, stories. No! Keep your mind on the goal, it isn't my place to question their ways." _She thought sternly.

In the distance the brownies could be heard chattering away, mindlessly going on with their daily lives. Concentrating, her she could hear birds that flew above. She could even make out the snapping noises of those viscous plants. Then the sound of approaching footsteps silenced them all.

"_It must be him._" Atesh thought as she tried to steady her breathing.

Bloody Bones kneeled in front of her and gently ran his hand through her hair, and her body responded to his touch. Gently it lifted slightly to keep in contact with his hand as his hand pulled away. She almost shivered to his touch, it was so warm. His hand continued down her neck feeling the softness of her skin all the way to her bare side were his makeshift bandages lay.

"_So I am not completely naked then."_ She thought. Atesh tried to lie still, but his hands were touching skin that was so fragile and sensitive. She flinched from the sudden pain that shot through her ribs as Bloody Bones removed the wrappings closest to her skin. Assuming her ruse was seen through; Atesh opened her eyes to look into the eyes of her enemy.

They sat in silence for a moment as Atesh took in his features, and Bloody Bones stared directly into her eyes. So few creatures' eyes burned with such a hatred. What happened to this woman to make her hate him so?

"_This makes no sense, what kind of murderer and thief tends to his prisoners?" _She thought.

"Why are you helping me? I came here to kill you, and all you're acting as my nurse maid." She stated bluntly.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her open wound. He continued peeling away the last of the old bandages from her body, and as he finished she winced as some of the skin ripped away with the last of the bandages. He continued with his work as he spoke.

"You were merely told to do what has been done for an eternity. How could I blame you for attempting to continue with tradition?" He said refusing to look at her, a frown appearing on his face.

"When the tradition involves being killed, I would assume you'd take it personally." She said with sarcasm.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as Bloody Bones began applying a cool mixture across her ribs. He looked at her curiously, but continued.

Her face reddened slightly and she began to feel excessively warm, although she was no sure if this was due to the mixture or her. Quickly she filled the silence.

"Then fill in the stories gaps, areas which the House of Ballads may not wish to be heard. I like to hear whole stories not halves."

Bloody Bones looked at her for a few moments, his eyes tired. "_Any rage that had once burned in his soul must have gone long ago, for it has left him almost empty."_She thought.

"It is a sad tale. A fleeting romance, that grew like fire burning fiercely and wild only to cool too quickly and turn to coal. It is not a story many would like to hear, so the House of Ballads made it more, enjoyable." He said as he finished applying her new wrappings.

Gradually she moved her body so she was able to sit up. She cringed a little as her movements caused some bleeding on the fresh bandages. She did not apologise. Bloody Bones watched her intently, as Atesh waited for him to continue. Her eyes never left his face.

"I, if permitted, will hear the entire story, not just embellishment and make believe."

He sighed softly looking to the sky and then to her face with a solemn expression.

"I will first tell you that my name was once Famor, he who was a counselor to the Great Ysa himself. I was young and ambitious; the world was open to me. Then I met her, King Wencen's beautiful Queen. Oh, how she took my breath away. She had just taken her place as Queen; an incident had caused Wencen's first Queen to return to the Great Cycle. Only this time, she did not return to the living world. This was when we first took notice that the magic around us was waning."

Atesh watched Bloody Bones as he relived possibly the only time in his life that was pleasant. Noticing that he did smile, but this smile was so sad. By seeing his smile she was able to look past his title as villain. She allowed herself to push past the "enemy" sign that had been plastered to his forehead, and she saw him as a whole. He had the usual blue tinted skin of most fae, only he had a well built body covered in scars, most likely from his continuing battles with Farrara and Sagrell. His eyes were aqua and seemed to shimmer in the light; with hair that was bright pink and which swirled upwards like all the fae hair. _"It must be genetic to have gravity defying hair..."_She thought.

What had caught her eye the most were the jagged yellow tattoos which trailed down his forehead to all past his lips. She wondered how soft his lips would feel, if she could touch them. Pulling herself away from her daydream she realized that she wasn't paying respect to his story, and continued to listen.

"We were in love, the Queen and I, but tradition is strong with all fae of the court and it was not permitted. For a while we managed to hide from prying eyes and enjoyed blissful years together in secret. Then came the day I foolishly asked her to come away with me, to forsaken tradition and to make our own way."

"She had come, but changed her mind the moment we were caught together. I was named a villain for changing the Ballads story. My precious queen had told her king that I was solely to blame, and that she never wished to be touched by anything as foul as me. "

"And so my punishment for befouling history; was to forever play this role as villain, one who will never enter the Great Cycle. It has been this way for so long some days I think it is the truth, but that ignorance is only a temporary blessing to the maddening life I must live." He finished his face distorted in disgust.

Silence hung dauntingly above their heads. Atesh said nothing as she was still trying to decide if this information was truth or lies. Bloody Bones shifted uncomfortably under her continuous stare.

Grudgingly she pushed her broken body up from the ground. Bloody Bones quickly moved to her side, worried that she would re-open her wounds. _"Worried about someone else, something I was told he would never be…" _She thought.

Bloody Bones was silent as he helped her stand. Looking into Bloody Bones eyes Atesh rested her hand on his bare shoulders, and shivered at the amount of heat that ran through her body at the touch. _"Hopefully Bloody Bones thought it was from pain."_ She wished.

"If what you say is truth, tradition has done you great wrongs, but only because those who follow that tradition hold to closely to its rules. Although in my humblest of opinions, from what you have told me, you also had poor choice in character when under loves spell." She said with a sad smile.

Bloody Bones smiled softly and reached out to touch her face. Instantly she tensed at his hand cupped her chin, only to relax with his words.

"You look so much like my queen, and yet with your words, I know you to be different. Perhaps the change that the House of Ballads fears so much is nothing to be fearful of." He said smiling while removing his hand from her face.

"_Why did she want this man to be innocent so much? She wanted the Ballads to be wrong. How could someone so tender be as evil as they said?"_

They sat in silence for a time, until Bloody Bones stood and told Atesh of the food he had placed earlier at her side. He left moments later mumbling something about Sir Sagrells return.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be the best day to make a run for it, or maybe it would. A fight would definitely make for a good distraction. That way she could confront the House of Ballads with her newly acquired information. This confrontation was coming sooner than she had hoped. She was supposed to keep things clean for the Fateless One, not make a mess of things. She couldn't leave, not yet. The tasks she had promised to the town's people would have to wait.

Time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is only half. Chapter four will be pretty much just a sex scene so, if you're not into that, just avoid chapter 4.

Weeks had passed since Atesh last spoke with Bloody Bones, and even seeing him occasionally when he was passing through, they did not speak. She was agitated because she allowed herself to be a prisoner, but add in being left alone in a cavern in the depths of a maze for days, and you get rage.

"_He will not ignore me any longer!"_ She thought as she struggled to get up. It was easier to stand by grasping onto the walls, were which covered in vines and an assortment of foliage. The wounds on her body were healed enough to move around for a short time, long enough to finish what she had planned.

Since that day Bloody Bones told her his story, Atesh could not help but question her friends in the House of Ballads. They were truly, odd. It was their way; however she would not doubt that a punishment like his was out of the ordinary. They did enjoy embellishing, well everything.

The only problem was if she did end up believing in his story, she would need to deal with the reactions he caused her. The very thought brought colour to her cheeks and a rush of warmth through her body. _"Look on the bright side; at least he's easy on the eyes."_She thought, but quickly pushed that out of her mind.

She would make him see her, and these feelings would be put to ease. As she searched through the ruins, she noticed none of the creatures would touch her. It was as if they didn't even see her.

Gradually Atesh made her way into a large open area; full of carved fae faces covered in overgrowth and glowing lights. The lights could be called wisps, if you believed the stories. Taking a closer look she noticed that there was some kind of magic being used in the distance.

As she walked toward the magic essence she felt warmth radiating from it, and saw what it was. Bloody Bones was summoning sprites and boggarts before her, and to the sides of him plants grew rapidly as the magic in Bloody Bones was released.

He stood almost in a trance, with his spear held in both hands above his head. Occasionally he would make movements with his spear, drawing with the magic in the air. It was beautiful to watch, like a painter painting a beautiful piece of art, only with glowing energy.

"Impressive." Atesh said awe struck at the life that was being created rapidly before her. She knew it took a lot of mana to summon one creature, but to summon so many must have been exhausting.

Startled Bloody Bones stopped abruptly and swung his spear in an act to defend himself towards Atesh, who lamely rolled out of the way. When Bloody Bones saw who it was, he went to help her up, as she was struggling to stand without the assistance of a wall.

"I'm very sorry, but you should never disturb a fae when in meditation, for obvious reasons." He stated as he rolled his eyes, meaning this incident.

"What are you doing up here? I left you very far north of here." He said looking worried but slightly irritated.

"I was tired of being left alone in this cold place. I was hoping I could find something to take this chill from my body." She said attempting flirting. _"What a stupid choice of words."_ She thought.

"As a creature of fire, I cannot be left to burn out. Occasionally I need someone to stroke the fires…" She said huskily, as her eyes began to dilate. Softly she bit her bottom lip, as her hand reached out towards him, beckoning him closer.

Bloody Bones had a look of caution on his face, but stepped closer never the less. Atesh watched him as he stood almost a foot away from her now. The closest he's ever been without her being in pain. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"What are you asking for? I could make you a fire, if you like. This is no place of luxury; you will not find hot bath water and sweet smelling teas here."

She stood there and looked at Bloody Bones so close to her, the steady breathing in his chest, and the rustic smell of earth that lingered on his body. _"I wonder how a man, who smells of earth, tastes."_ She wondered, letting the thought hang in her mind.

Her hands lifted from her side and gently rested themselves on his hips. Both of her hands were resting on his body as they began to move their way upwards to feel the hard sensual muscles on his abs. This man's strength and ability to fight was so attractive, she had to control herself not to shudder at the thought of his touch. Slowly Atesh moves her hands across his body so that in the future she could remember these sensations. Her hands grazed across his chest, until she gently dug her nails into his skin. This motion almost caused Bloody Bones to moan and she was compelled to look into his eyes. _"He likes it, that's as good a sign as any to continue." _She thought.

He was frozen the moment she had started to touch him, but never stopped watching her with eyes filled with lust. _"Maybe, he is needs a push..?"_She thought.

She pulled herself close to him so that her arms were wrapped around his neck. Feeling his hard body against hers was exhilarating. Her lips pressed against his as she kissed him, but he remained still, as if afraid to move.

"This is no dream, there is no need to fear any movement will scare me away..." she breathed into his ear.

Kissing him slowly she trailed kisses from his neck to his jaw. She placed her hand on the right side of his face as the other held his chest firmly to hers. She could feel his heart racing; see the sweet that glazed his skin.

She kissed him again this time licking his lips, begging him desperately with her actions to react. She wanted him. He accepted the kiss cautiously. Then she bit the bottom of his lip, closing her eyes and moaned. Opening her eyes slowly to look him in the eye, she saw his mischievous smile. He came alive.

"Thank the gods!" She moaned.


	4. Chapter 4

"How long did you expect me to resist?"He said between frantic breaths. Each kiss lasting longer.

He pushed her roughly against a wall, and began lifting her leg up to rest against his thigh. Hot, wet kisses trailed down her neck, and caused her to almost purr in delight.

"I hoped for no resistance, and that you would just let me take you." She said grinning as she ran her hand softly through his pink hair pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

This must have hit something in Bloody Bones because he grabbed a blade from his belt. For a moment Atesh worried that she did something wrong, but relaxed moments later as he cut the ties of her bra. Leaning down he cut the thin cords of her underwear as well, leaving Atesh stark naked. _"He's quick at undressing a woman." _She thought as she licked her lips.

He stood back to admired Atesh's body. The sunlight was shinning on her skin; her hair seemed like fire that was floating freely in the breeze. Her eyes though unsettling to the younger races were not so rare among the fae, and to Bloody Bones they were entrancing.

She walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step until she reached him. "Now that's unfair, we must be even, mustn't we?" She purred.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and let her nails drag down his body until she was kneeling before him. Sitting up slightly; just enough so that her teeth could grasp the edge of his pants she pulled them away. Always she watched him, as she wanted to see his face when she surprised him, pleasured him, and aroused him.

Once his pants were done with the underwear was easy enough. Atesh took the dagger that he used on her earlier and cut one side of it, which caused it to fall away from his body like a red curtain in a show.

She was impressed because she didn't expect him to have very much. Seeing as the previous queen had refused him. _"She was obviously a very stupid woman."_ She thought.

He was one of the bigger cocks she's seen in her life, although he was the first fae she's seen. He was same colour of his body only slightly darker, and a tuft of dark pink hair that covered him. Lightly, she licked the tip of his head, which caused him to shiver and close his eyes.

"Why must women torment me so? Have I not waited long enough?" He said as Atesh grasped onto his hips and started to lick and bit his inner thighs.

"I love the way you taste, and I promise you'll love the way I taste you." She said as she began to gently suck on his sac, slowly licking the length of his cock up to the tip, where she sucked on the head.

Bloody Bones's hands moved to the back of her head encouraging her to take all of him into her mouth, he wanted more. Atesh wanted to make him wait, and only bobbed sucking his head in and out of her soft and warm mouth.

Bloody Bones's hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she suddenly went down on him, fitting his entire length into her mouth. She began to suck him with deep and long strokes, each time licking the head of his cock to his balls and back again, until his hand began setting the pace. She started to deep throat him, as he started to thrust faster into her mouth. Atesh knew soon he would release his hot cum and she wanted it so badly. She wanted to taste him, and to be covered in his seed.

No more words were needed, because their bodies were speaking to each other in the most intimate way. They were moving in time with each other as they explored their bodies.

Time passed and they finally made their way to the floor. Bloody Bones was on top of Atesh, and she loved it so. To her, to be dominated by a man was the most erotic thing in the world, but she did love to take control. As Bloody Bones began kissing her smooth skin down to her legs, Atesh could think of nothing other than the heat pooling in her, her body wanted so much to find release. She was so sensitive even the soft breeze on her naked skin was making her shiver and moan.

He kissed her inner thighs and with his pointed tongue licked her entrance, parting the sensitive hot skin. Slowly his tongue swirled around her clit, licking quickly the tip, then all around again. Clutching onto his shoulders she moaned his name, causing Bloody Bones to delve his tongue into her to lap up her juices. His fingers started to massage her entrance, and let one fingers lip into her, then two. Agonizingly slowly he pumped then in and out of her, adding one more finger as she began to loosen up.

Soon Atesh laid on the ground before Bloody Bones, a lustful siren, calling to him. She wanted him; she wanted to feel him completely inside of her, to feel him fill her until she could hold no more.

He laid on top of her his legs between hers. "Yess, please. I want to feel you fill my tight cunt around your throbbing cock, I want to feel you days from now. "She begged her voice lustful and breathy. His hand ran through her hair as he kissed her lips deeply, and watched her as he entered her swiftly. She winced and gasped; white hot pain shooting through her body, but with the continuing movement the pain eased and the pleasure broke through.

His pace was slow and deep at first, but gradually it increased until both he and Atesh moved in time. She wrapped her legs around him, increasing the speed, letting him pound into her body. She loved it! It felt so good, so forbidden. Constantly their positions would change, always finding ways to make everything tighter, deeper and more pleasureable.

Until they were climaxing together, their bodies covered in sweat and cum. Exhausted they laid on the floor together until they passed out from lack of sleep. Almost the entire day had passed, but Atesh couldn't have been happier as she slept on Bloody Bones's chest. She was calmed by listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**She was his prisoner, but no longer.**

"_Cold, damp and wet, where am I?"_ She thought. As she opened her eyes and remembered the activities of the previous day; a slow grin grew across her face.

"It's always good to take a break between battles, I supposed." She said aloud, laughing the sound of her voice echoing off the empty cavern. Atesh's body was healed fully now, as in healed enough so that her movements wouldn't cause her skin to reopen.

Looking around, Atesh took in her surroundings and realized that she was alone, as per usual here. Standing she stretched out her sore and tired body. A small bird called from above, which caused Atesh to look up at the ceiling, she smiled, for the sky was bright and new.

"Breath-taking." She said. Today things would get fixed, properly, no more delays.

The Fateless one that the House of Ballads spoke of should be arriving soon, and she needed to be with him or her before the battle took place.

Looking around for clothing Atesh remembered that hers were not with her for days now, for now she would make do with what she could find. Looting a few caches that were nearby, she found a variety of armour and weapons; a couple of daggers, some mage chest armour, rogue pants, metal boots and knee/shin guards_._

"_No gloves, damn, but it's ok, I don't fight with my hands anyway."_ She thought.

She dressed herself in the new armour, and ripped the base of her robes and used the excess armour to make a wrap, which would in theory, keep her chest from moving too much. Now the robes could be tucked properly into her leather pants. She couldn't risk getting caught on anything, no time for mistakes.

Running through the maze of Uduath she found a pond at the base of one of the pillars. Thankfully, she had a knack for finding hidden things. Testing the water on her wrist she made sure it was safe, and drank deeply. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything to drink. She stopped, frozen, as voices came from above her.

"A mortal? Is this Wencen's idea of humor? Well, you look hardy enough. Won't botch the tale of Bloody Bones too badly, I suppose." Sir Farrara's voice said.

_"That pompous ass is here already...Awesome."_ Atesh thought angrily remembering Sir Farrara's attitude to mortals.

"Still I am curious as to how Hallam expects you to be able to bring me back from the edge of the great cycle, but that's his problem, not mine." He spoke again, and Atesh had to control herself not to yell up that he was an idiot.

"_It would be his problem, because he would be dead! Stupid."_ She thought.

"What should we do?" said the dustling_."He must be the Fateless one!"_ she thought continuing to listen to their banter.

"Let me be truthful with you dustling, I have never seen Bloody Bones act so… erratically. He cares nothing for the story! As if he craves a different outcome."

"Instead of spiriting away a young mortal maiden, he took an entire camp! Men, women, children. It's mad and certainly not part of the tale."

"Well I thought this ballad couldn't get any worse, considering my impending demise. Well. Let's get it over with shall we?" Farrara's last words, for now.

All you could hear were footsteps running in a direction, which on this floor that led into a wall. If she could climb the walls she could reach the Fateless faster. Hopefully there will be enough creatures to keep both Farrara and Sagrell busy.

Grabbing a hold of the wall's vines Atesh took her leave of the cave floor. Climbing to the top one step at a time, the rocks crumbled beneath her feet and the vines frayed with her smallest movements. She would climb this wall, falling to the floor or reaching the top, it would happen. Each time she reached for another vine the plant oozed, making her ability to grasp another all the more difficult.

After managing to get 15 feet above the floor Atesh got to a ledge, and was able to clean the slime off her hands. "_Only a little more." _She thought as she continued climbing until she reached the top.

_"Only a few more feet. Maybe I could jump from here." _She thought while looking at the distance. She stood on a small ledge several feet away from another and the only way across was to jump.

It was no more than 8 feet, and if she took a run at it she was sure it could be done. However, it was a 30 foot drop. "Cheers old girl, we've had a good run." Atesh said to her body, hugging herself ready to fall or fly.

Backing up as far as possible on the ledge she stood and took one last look at the distance, held her breath and ran towards the edge. For 3 seconds everything felt like it was going by so slowly, everything but Atesh's heart rate. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, like a stampede.

The ground fell under her, crumbling completely under her feat.

She missed!

Frantically she grasped at anything near her, but failed. Her feet hung off the edge and her hands clawed at the ground to stay on the ledge_." Why didn't I wear gloves?"_ She screamed in her head as hot pain shot through her. She could feel a warm liquid dripping down her hands, her skin started to bleed as her nails began to rip away from her fingers. Digging her feet into the wall she carved out foot rests and eventually her feet found solid ground. Franticly she pulled herself up the ledge; terrified that she had almost fallen so far, she did not even look at her hands. She couldn't.

Running, that's all she could do, she knew that she had taken too long and that if she did not hurry the battle would begin. She needed to be by the Fateless one's side before the battle. That was the arrangement.

Half an hour of running passed corpses in the tunnels and she finally heard the voices again; the two were up a head talking. _"Thank the gods, I'm not too late!"_ She thought as she ran into the clearing.

The two warriors were taking on a group of barguests and didn't notice the group of sprites behind them. Jumping into the air Atesh ripped her dagger through one, as she threw her other dagger into another's heart. Three more approached as she rolled past them, evading their attacks.

The sound of their cries were exhilarating, it had been too long since her last fight. Her blood lust had built so high, that as she struck the last sprite down she aimed her dagger at the chest of the Fateless one. Who of course immediately took a defensive stance, preparing for battle.

Atesh straightened herself, lowered her dagger, and bowed to her to be comrades.

"What a day to be alive is it not Farrara? But of course for a few moments soon it will not be true for you." She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that a threat? I've heard worse than that from lesser women, and I've gutted them for it" said the Fateless.

"Ohh, you're such a strong man, to threaten a woman." Atesh said sarcastically. Frustrated she rubbed her temples and continued.

"If you can call yourself a woman! You sure as hell don't look like one to me." He resorted.

Clearing her throat she continued, despite being insulted.

"I was implying that in a few moments he will die by Bloody Bones's hands. It's a little sad really; so many battles together and still you lose." She said with a disgusted face. She did not like Farrara, she detested him.

"That is enough Atesh, where have you been? You should have been here hours ago. You're lucky the House of Ballads even puts up with you. Do as you were instructed, or leave our presence at once." Farrara said frowning, his arms crossed, and face sour.

"I am here, am I not? If I recall correctly I was requested to come with you, so watch your tone, or I will have a word with Wencen on how you treat your allies." She said a grin forming on her lips.

He needed her here, and if he wanted to finish this ballad, he'd have to bite his tongue. _"Hopefully he bites his tongue so much it bleeds."_ She thought bitterly as she walked towards them.

"Enough let us be off, without another word Atesh." Farrara said turning his back and walking towards the great hallow ahead.

They fought side by side cutting down their enemies quickly, and releasing the prisoners, which to Farrara's displeasure, were still in their cages. He made it known to Atesh that they should have been released a week ago, arguing with her again, despite his desire for silence.

The moment came when they finally reached the great hallow, and saw him, Bloody Bones. He walked towards them, slowly without a hint of fear in his eyes. He would not even look at Atesh as he spoke with the Fateless one.

"So the witch was right. Help has come for Sir Farrara the Fair who flounders in the puddles of Uduath. Such a champion should never lose his way. Not in his own song." Said Bloody Bones.

"You, new knight, leave now, forsaking the last prisoners, and I will share with you my knowledge. How I came to change things. Stay and you'll have nothing but corpses." Said Bloody Bones.

"You won't hurt anyone." the Fateless said with courage. _"He's lucky if it was me in Bloody Bones' place, I'd have taken a prisoner and killed it for such a cocky display on his part."_ Atesh thought

"That's true. My intent was never to do harm. All I want… all I have ever wanted was love. Not to be alone in my eternal grief. Fine. The prisoners are free to go." Bloody Bones said as his shoulder dropped a little.

"_He's a good man, fae or not, it's not right to torture him so."_ She thought looking at Bloody Bones' face, emotionless, with a hint of sadness.

"But you shall take their place. You shall be Bloody Bones' new desire." Bloody Bones yelled as he began casting his spells. For a split second he looked to her face to see her surprise as he attacked. His face had change from hidden sadness to enraged, almost as if he'd gone completely mad.

He began to cast and started floating in the air. It was the same spell that had flung her into the wall weeks ago. The Fateless One ran at Bloody Bones with his great sword, and landed a blow, thus disrupting his casting. The blow left Bloody Bones struggling to gather his concentration to cast again.

Bloody Bones fought with Farrara and Sagrell for what felt like an eternity and Atesh stood still, watching it take place. She only moved when he was weakened enough to approach safely.

"You could have helped weaken him Atesh, he's Earth based and your fire abilities would have brought him down much faster!" Yelled Farrara. "You were no help at all." He continued.

She said nothing. He was right. But how could she attack this man? Knowing what she had to do only moments later.

Sir Farrara held Sagrell back from taking the final blow and let her through; this was why she was here.

She would take the final blow, and it would be irreversible. She had been called on weeks ago by the House of Ballads to play on a hunch Halam the White thought up.

The idea was that a mortal who held such strong and wild chaos energy could throw Bloody Bones' life force. Enough so that he could not enter the Great cycle when he died, and would not be able to return either. It would leave him an empty shell.

Lifting Bloody Bones to his feet Atesh searched his eyes,"_Why couldn't he know, it had to be this way?"_ feeling his warmth enter her body again her body started to shake. She leaned into his body the sensation reminding her of the previous nights.

Inhaling his musky scent one more time she kissed his forehead. As her dagger rip into his chest, the world seemed silent, all she could hear was his ragged gasps for air as blood filled his lungs. She whispered to him her voice trembling. _"This is how it should have ended centuries ago Famor, the right way."_

She laid his body on the ground gently and let him take his last laboured breaths. She took a step back and tried to regain her composure. Tears welled up in her eyes, and burned as she held them back, she was being watched after all.

"Well that was quiet intimate for a mercy killing Atesh, has someone gone soft after all these years?" Sir Farrara gloated with a sinister tone to his voice. "Maybe your getting too old in your age, and can't handle the tasks set before you."

Atesh turned and glared at him, and walked with long strides until she was inches from his face. With her dagger pointed to Sir Farrara's' throat she spoke in a low threatening tone.

"If you cannot respect those who die by your hand, you will end up being the next soul you free."

"Whatever keeps you, and your little blade, happy." Sir Farrara said as he pushed her bloody dagger away from him with one finger.

Looking at her blade, she saw his blood dripping from its edge. She dropped the dagger as if it had burned her, she didn't want it anymore. It was tainted with betrayal and sadness.

"Let's get out of here before the creatures show up; I don't want to be around when they start to eat him." The Fateless one said harshly making Atesh quickly look at Bloody Bones' body.

"_Damn it, where the fuck were her things?"_ She thought. Bloody Bones had taken them from her and she never even bothered to ask for them.

"Well? Let's go, or would you like to stay and watch him decay?" Said Sir Farrara.

Thinking quickly Atesh responded "No, I will go with you for the night, but I will go to the House of Ballads by myself in the morning."

"If that's what you want dustling, we won't wait for you. We will be at the House of Ballads, where I am sure Wencen will give you your payment." Sir Farrara said snidely, as if he knew something she did not.

Would the House of Ballads trick her?


	7. Chapter 7

That night she waited for her "comrades" to sleep, and while she waited she fought a battle of her own. A battle for her sanity. She had killed him. Standing in front of him, he had looked at her with relief written across his face, and seconds later he was broken. That facial expression could only be described as that, betrayed and broken, nothing more.

"_How could I do that? Regardless of what is planned to happen later, I must be truly heartless to kill a fae I feel compassion for."_ She thought.

In front of her she saw the two men preparing to sleep, letting her take the place as guard. She knew that what she had done was right, and that it would get better. Easier, but in her mind the ability to kill people close to her was evil, a curse and wrong. These thoughts were too strong, so she would push them away for now, bottle them up, and continue with her plan. Once their sleep was deep enough, she would start towards her objective.

"Sweet dreams brethren; tomorrow I will see you in the courts. Hopefully, for the last time." Atesh mutter as she climbed down her tree perch.

Silently moving through the camp, she put out their fire. Keeping it lit would only draw the wild animals close, curious as they are. She looked around in the dark and managed to spot what she was looking for, the Fateless one's pack.

As she moved swiftly to the Fateless ones pack she observed her surroundings. Sleeping on the floor were the men she was hired to protect, if she didn't die in the process of killing Bloody Bones.

She owed them nothing, she was merely a bomb that would explode on either side of this battle, and they were lucky it wasn't theirs. Now she would get her reward. Reaching into the pack she could feel a small glass bottle that she knew would be filled with the warm silver liquid she was hoping for.

Pulling it out gently she looked at it in the moonlight. _"The Resurrection Phial. Thank the gods; this is just what I was looking for! I don't think you'll be needing this anytime soon Sir Sagrell. "_Atesh thought looking at the Fateless.

"_They would just give him another if he asked. Not for me though, not for the atrocities I plan to use it on."_ Standing she heard movement in the far corner of the camp. They did of course choose a safe place to camp, but that didn't detour the ones that were drawn by the fire. Gingerly she placed the phial in her belt loop, making sure that no movements she made would cause it to fall out.

Each step taken had to be placed perfectly or the creature, or creatures, would hear her. _"Too bad I couldn't leave them to this fate. The members of the court would be too cross at the loss of two members."_ She thought bitterly as she crept closer to the bushes, only to be knocked down by a shadowed beast.

She bit her tongue so as not to yell as she hit the rough ground. Looking now to her assailant, she saw that it was a fire sprite. She struggled to get up quickly for a possible battle and backed away from it, but the creature just sat there. Then she realized, that this was one of his sprites.

"Bloody Bones" She sighed softly, once again hating herself for what she had done to him. The creature came close and landed on her shoulder, curling its long tail around her neck as it rested.

"He will be ok little one, you won't be left alone." Atesh said as she touched its face, and began scratching its chin. To which it tried to bite her for, so she stopped that immediately.

Remembering where she was and what she was doing, she looked around the camp again to see that the men had moved slightly. The noise she was making was disturbing their sleep. _"So I will disturb them no longer."_ She thought.

Walking through the forest of Webwood was dangerous, but at night it was treacherous. If you knew where to go you would be fine during the day, but at night you never knew what was hiding in the dark. Most folk would walked into the caves under the cliffs, or into the small nooks that these forest creatures loved.

Usually if you followed the path you would be fine, only occasionally did a random group of boggarts come to venture across it. As she continued to walk back, her heart rate increased and sweat ran down her back.

She was nervous, what if something happened and creatures did start eating him? What would she do? _"I will run."_ She thought. So she ran through the woods towards the entrance of Uduath, a beautiful ruin she could almost call home.

As she ran through the ruins she noticed that everything was gone, dead. Empty. This place that was so full of life when Bloody Bones was alive was now truly a place of decay. Even the changing maze had stopped, as if dead or lacked the will to trap its travelers. Why would it guard a treasure that was already taken, there was no point.

It felt terrible seeing this place again, so dead, and all because of her. She had caused this. But she would fix her mistake, gods give her strength.

Standing at the entrance of the last chamber she cried. Not being able to hold in her sadness at the sight of this place. The vines were falling from the walls, dead and rotting. The wisps no longer lived here as they had left long ago. There was no magical glow anymore. What was once colourful, green and blooming with life was now brown, grey and deprived of light.

And there in the middle of it all was Bloody Bones. Spread out under the only ray of light that dared to enter this dead place. Debris was falling above him, his home, his essence, his life was falling away. A hand covered his wound, the wound she had given him.

Another tear fell down her face as she approached him. He had been nothing but kind to her, and she had responded with hate and aggression. When he trusted her to help him, she had taken his hope away, she had taken his life.

As carefully as she could she lifted his head, and laid it in her lap. Uncorking her stolen phial she touched his face. "So, cold." She said as she choked a sob, slowly the runny silver liquid dripped down his open mouth until the entire bottle was empty.

But he didn't move. No life jumped out of him as she so desperately hoped. _"If he is really dead, I truly am a monster."_ She thought, bowing her head as she cried at the thought of losing the last of her humanity.

As she sat there in silence, a feeling of warmth spread through her body. "I am a monster. How can my body feel happiness when I care nothing for life?" She said to herself in a low angry voice.

A warm hand touched her arm, causing her to jerk away and look for the source of contact. Pulling herself away from her thoughts she looked down at him through tear stained eyes. His beautiful aqua eyes looked back at her. It was almost too much for her to take, was she dead? There was no way this phial should have worked, it had been so long.

"I ...I...can't...I'm so s-sorry. She stuttered. Her lips felt numb.

"Why, what was the point to all of this?" Famor said sadness and anger in his eyes.

"I was trying to help you. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I was, I swear. The day you told me your story I chose to believe you and, concocted a plan to give you freedom." She said quickly obviously nervous.

"You're free. The ballads can't hold you any longer. They think you dead, and that you will never to return to the land of the living. You can be whoever you want to be, live wherever your heart desires. Free to leave the confines of Uduath." She continued.

He began to stand, and soon towered above her. His shadow covering her in darkness as a chill ran through the ruins of Uduath making her shiver. She looked up at him from her knees, and waited for him to speak. Doubts began running through her mind about resurrecting him. Maybe the House of Ballads had good reasons, but she silenced her doubts with one thought. _"I am human."_ She smiled.

"I will not be able to live here, but Uduath is all I've known for an eternity. How could I move beyond its walls?" He said looking around at his once beautiful home. Now dead and empty.

"One day at a time. I suppose." She said. She began to stand, only to have Famor hold out his hand to her. She took it, gratefully. Looking at his face she knew he understood. What she had done was for him. It was a gift.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~ Sex Scene Warning ~*~**

Together they walked through the crumbling gates of Uduath. The world which Famor was deprived of was open to him once again. Making their way to a secure camp was their main priority. As Atesh was incredibly tired and the temporary bandages she had put on Famor would only hold for so long.

"Come with me, nothing will follow us unless their extremely hungry." She smiled as she grabbed hold of his hand and walked towards a tall tree.

"You intent to sleep in a tree like a common bird?" He asked with his eye brow raised.

"Would you rather sleep down here and get eaten, or spend hours looking for a place to sleep?" She said raising her own eyebrow grinning ear to ear.

"Fine. I suppose it can't be as terrible as it sounds." Bloody Bones said reluctantly.

"Oh, I can guarantee you it's much worse…" Atesh said in a menacing voice. Her hand held out to help pull Bloody Bones up.

When she managed to pull him up completely she pushed him up against the tree trunk, holding both of his arms up with one hand as the other slide its way down his chest.

"Did I ever tell you, that I have a fantasy involving trees? She whispered provocatively into his ear, as her curious glowing eyes watched his every move.

Her hand grazing passed his wound to his pants, quickly letting them drop to the ground beneath them. "And that it always starts like this? The good girl, and the bad boy. Only, I've never been that good…" She whispered as her teeth softly nibbled his ear and her free hand began stroking his already stiffening cock.

"No, you've never told me my dear. Why don't you show me?" He said letting Atesh enjoy her freedom, knowing deep down that he could easily overpower her.

His words made her shiver and soon she felt the familiar warmth pooling between her legs again. He does nothing and she was already wet for him. She was so easily tempted by this man, and this man alone.

"Well it continues with these vines, wrapping themselves around your hands, holding you prisoner." She said as her hands ran across his body slowly tying the vines around him. Her lips started to trail kisses down his neck, biting him ever so lightly. Little markings left on his skin from her small sharp teeth.

"Always leaving my little territorial markings… so that all other females know, you're mine." She continued as the kisses reached his chest. The tip of her tongue flicked the tip of his nipple and her teeth sunk gently into his sensitive skin.

"A-And what else?" He stuttered as she swirled her tongue on his nipple and softly tugged on it with her teeth.

" I resist my body's urge to tear away every last barrier between us, so that I might make you squirm, and become so aroused that your will to hold back becomes nothing more than a memory."

"I touch you with my hands, each caress sensual and soft. My clothing becomes too tight, and I beg you to rip them off, only you're all tied up." She says as she begins to walk away further on the tree branch.

From where he stood Bloody Bones could see her throw away her chest armour, revealing her loosened make-shift bra. As she walked closer to him, he could see her smile. So intoxicating he couldn't help but continue to watch as his body pulled against the surprisingly tight vines.

Atesh now stood a few feet from him, in full view. Bending down at the waist she leaned down and cut away the ties of her shin and arm guards. Slowly her torso moved to stand up straight and as she stood she pulled away her helm, letting her fiery hair free to fall across her shoulders.

"Have I ever shown you this trick? It's quiet fun." She said as her hair began to burn through her clothing. She was left in nothing but underwear, her burning hair now covering her breasts.

Bloody Bones watched as her hands touched her inner thighs and moved up her body caressing her breasts. Tweaking each nipple until they were hard. Atesh ran her hands through her fiery hair and exposed the delicate skin on her neck.

Looking at him one more time, she grinned as she let herself drop off the tree branch and onto the forest floor.

Bloody Bones waited, thinking she would return, but she did not. So he broke free from the vines, easily, and followed after Atesh. As he hit the forest floor he stumbled and grunted, as the wound on his chest reopened slightly. But he didn't care. He felt like a blood hound searching for his prize, and wouldn't rest until he found it.

"I'm over here my sweet, can't you see me?" Atesh whispered in an echoing tone, so that her voice carried on the wind. Bloody Bones did not know where she went, but occasionally caught glimpses of Atesh's hair and followed in that direction.

By now he was starting to get aggressive.

"I can hear your desperation in your breath love. It is so exciting, the thought of being caught by the great Bloody Bones. What will he do with his little mortal I wonder?" Atesh cooed. Giggling softly unaware that Bloody Bones could hear her.

Within seconds he had her pinned to the tree they had chosen for camping in. His face looked rough, needful, lusty, and his eyes looked wild with need. His lips ravaged hers with a forceful passionate kiss, only to finish and have that same fierce kiss travel down her body.

She wanted to tease him a little more. She wanted to push him over the edge. While pinned to the tree by her arms, she started softly grinding her body against him. Letting Bloody Bones feel her bare breasts against his chest and ragged breaths in his ear.

"Gods yes Famor! " She moaned as he roughly ripped away the last of her clothing leaving her bare.

"Tell me what you want, and I may be kind enough to give it to you.." Bloody Bones said through laboured breaths, his control slipping every second.

"My body is yours. I need you. I need you ..." Atesh chanted over and over.

"More, tell me what you need from me." He growled almost threateningly as his teeth grazed her neck.

"I'm so hungry, but what I hunger for, only you can give. I want you inside of me, now. Right now, no other could satisfy this need in me." She moaned as one of her hands broke free, only to be grabbed roughly and placed on Bloody Bones' cock.

"This is what you want Atesh? Is it?" He grunted as she gently squeezed and whispered "Yes. Only you."

"Then you will have it." He whispered in a deep husky voice

He turned her to face the tree and pushed her down onto her knees. He stepped out of his underwear and walked close to her again. Her body was so smooth and soft, her ass was so round he couldn't resist giving it a small slap. To which caused Atesh to gasp and look back at her lover.

His face was one of need and desire. His hard-on pulsing above her ass, the very thought made her wet. She stretched out her arms in front of her, pushing her ass higher in the air, taunting him. He grabbed her waist firmly and plunged his cock into her ass.

She screamed as a wave of hot pain spread through her, only within seconds to be turned into pleasure. He started quickly slowly moving his rhythm into slow and deep. Atesh was constantly moaning, never before feeling so filled, horny and satisfied.

Bloody Bones began pumping into her faster, and deeper. His balls slapping against her cunt each time he entered her. Until she could feel him grow, getting closer and closer to completion.

"I want you to cover me in your cum, please. Make me smell only of you. I want to taste you on my lips and skin." She begged.

"Turn around." He ordered pulling his cock from her, stroking it as Atesh turned to face him.

"Open your eyes and mouth; I want to see your face. I want to watch you taste me"

She did as he told her, loving how forceful he was when he really wanted something. Loving that fact that, the something was her. Her hands began massaging her clit and breasts as she waited to be covered in his hot cum.

"Famor…" She moaned as his cum started to cover her face and breasts. Licking her lips, and sucking any excess off with her fingers she grinned.

That night Bloody Bones and Atesh slept little, every couple of hours waking up and continuing where either one left off. Eventually they did manage to tire each other out enough so that their sleep would be uninterrupted.

For in the morning they would move towards the House of Ballads.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's the only way this is going to work, and you know it!" Atesh said, yelling in a hushed tone.

"It's too risky, splitting up is a ridiculous notion, we need to think of better one." Bloody Bones responded just as aggravated. His body turned away, complete indifference written across his face.

"What other ideas do you have? Because I've racked my brain and there's nothing popping up screaming "Here's what should be done!"" She said sarcastic tone. _"I don't want to die alone just as you, but this is our only chance, we need the help."Sh_e thought. If only she could say it aloud. She was strong, and nothing troubles the strong.

"I know, I know. I just yearn for some other way to solve this. There's no telling what the Witch will do or say to our proposal. She wishes to change her tale, but what if she finds there's no use for us in it?"

"We can only hope. She's helped you once, regardless of the reasoning. Perhaps if we give her the House of Ballads she will be overjoyed and just live her life at the court." She said timidly, wishing that the conversation would end there, but to no end.

"You live in a dream if you believe that." He said, his words like acid on his tongue.

A moment passed in silence. Such was unusual for Atesh, she would never leave an argument unfinished. Bloody Bones knew the reason for her silence the moment he looked at Atesh's face. Hard as stone, the face she wore to show the world that nothing could hurt her.

"Come love, I meant nothing of it. The situation has me in a bind and I've had enough binding to last an eternity." He said as his hand gently touched her chin, turning her from the sky to look to his face.

He saw. He could see through the walls, because through their time together he had seen her. The her that had weakness and faults. She fooled no one with her stony face, but since she was young she needed it to survive, and so it had become habit.

"Look at me, there is no reason that we can't do this. You and I are both strong, and together all fae will bow to our desires" He said distantly.

"No one needs bow. It was wrong what they did, to both of us. They need to know, they need to feel the pain they've caused acting the way they do. Where is the justice their songs sing of? What is a story without an ending? Nothing, so we shall provide their structure. An ending to their madness."

Gradually days passed and the two weary travelers reached their destination, Yolvan. Once in the castle they were to separate. Together they would call too much attention, but apart they were as any traveler that passed these walls. Inside new comers had set up small stalls and homes since the Fateless had passed through. No longer was it filled with spiders and monstrous creatures.

Atesh walked the streets looking through the armour and weapons available, many of which were much more impressive than her previous set.

With the gold gathered on the road she bought herself new armour; beautiful tarnished plate-mail gloves which fit as though made for her hands, a face guard which looked as though fae had crafted it out of metal vines. Placing the mask upon her face she noticed that only her eyes were unprotected, but it was required for good vision.

A full body armour set sat prestigiously on a manikin, and only after paying for her new jagged metal two handed sword did she notice it. Its' material unknown to her, as it had the texture of leather, and the look of metal.

The woman behind the stand saw Atesh's eyes grow large at its sight, and smiled crookedly. "It's one of a kind you know."

"Only 5 pieces were ever made of this material and only one armour of this size. If you're interested I could let you try it on. I will tell you the price, but only if you try it on."

Carefully Atesh stood to the back of the stall as the vendor began fastening the armour to her body. To her surprise the armour was light. "_What would make such fine armour? What's more is what was its price?" _She thought.

"I fear to ask the price of such armour." Atesh said dryly. Inside she was feeling the rush of her life. The feeling this armour gave was like the warm heat of a lovers arms, or the freedom of running free in the forests. _"It feels perfect"_ She thought.

"It's free for the right person, and I feel that you may be her." The old women whispered into her ear.

"I..I-I don't know. That doesn't sound.." She froze, fear filling her. She was no longer able to speak. _"I can't move!"_ Atesh screamed in her head. She tried to move away from the old women as she crept closer.

The people of the city were continuing on with their business. No one could see the sudden change in the old women's demeanor.

"This armour is made of a Thresh." She whispered in a deathly quiet tone.

"To the Fae they are "perfect beings" mysterious and powerful. An ancient creature to be respected, and the fact that you were drawn to it…Interests me." The women finished as she traced her fingers along the armours carvings.

Atesh's lips slowly moved enough to bare her teeth, but to do this Atesh had to focus all of her energy. It had felt like her lip had weighed as much as boulder.

"Don't you get it girl? There's no use fighting it, you're just going to tire yourself out. You're mine now. So long as that armour has its engravings you're a puppet, and I am the puppeteer." The witch smiled again.

Rage filled Atesh. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She thought. She had to be somewhere. "Where?" She couldn't remember, slowly her mind was emptying. "Famor, I can't leave him. He'll think I've abandoned him as the previous Queen did. No." A tear trailed down her cheek as she stood there in a crowded street, as everyone walked by oblivious.

"Come now girl, let's get the rest of this armour on." The hag said. She pulled out the rest of the armour and sat it on a bench behind her stall, and waited. "Well? Put it on you stupid girl, and be quick. We have somewhere to be tonight." Smiling she left Atesh to close up her stall.

As much as Atesh tried she could not stop herself, as she watched her hands reached out and placed more of the cursed armour on her body. Moments later she was completely adorned with its tainted bark, and stood there looking to the floor. Lifelessly.

The old women came back. Her arms full of fine expensive armour. Piling it into her trunk she glanced at her new doll. "Stand straight; let's have a look at you proper." She snapped.

Atesh did as she was commanded. She looked forward, and straightened her back.

As the sun went down the faint glow of the armour began to show. A sickly yellow glow seeped out of each of the carvings, and the branches seemed to wrap themselves around her. Her chest shone the brightest, as if in it grew a seed of the tainted Thresh which made the armour.

"Never seen the likes of you before. The armour almost grows on you. What are you? A Fae?" She asked moving closer to inspect the woman before her.

"I am a Sylvant." Atesh answered almost mechanically.

"What can you do, anything useful? Let's hope so. I don't want my armour ruined if they kill you." The old women responded

"I am attached to a fire element or spirit. With it I can summon and control fires." Atesh responded her eyes staring off across the room.

"Good, at least you're not some worthless thief. I had me a couple of those last round and had to work hard to get this armour back." Said the witch.

"Alright then girl, we'll make this short and sweet. Once you put the armours helm on I want you to go to the inner chambers of this city and get me every last piece of armour you can carry from there. The most expensive looking ones are the most important. Understood?"

Atesh nodded. "Good." The old women said. "You will kill anyone who sees you. So for the sake of another's life, don't be seen." She continued. "Now get out of here. Return as soon as you have too much to carry."

Atesh nodded again mindlessly. She would teach this woman what it feels like to be a pet. If she got this armour off…


	10. Chapter 10

Carefully Atesh placed the skull helm onto her head, and walked towards the center of the city. No one was in sight; the night was now pitch black. Her body began to run, almost automatically, as her armour quietly clicking bone and wood together, sounding as rain in tree leaves.

She began to pick up pace and jumped onto one of the stalls. Pulling herself up onto a rooftop as she ran, jumping from one to another. But as quiet, quick and hidden as she was, she was watched.

Bloody Bones POV:

From the shadows Bloody Bones watched as Atesh ran the rooftops of an abandoned city. Her armour left a trail of acidic smoke which seeped from her heart. He followed her quietly, staying to the shadows. She never looked back, or around her, always forward, to the castles heart. "_What in the world would Atesh desire from such a place_?" He thought.

Atesh ran, faster than he had ever seen her run. She reached the tower of the castle and instantaneously began to climb it. The walls' vines shone sickly yellow as she grabbed onto them. Each area touched spreading its glow, and only seconds later to fade as it shrivelled up and died.

Once Atesh reached the window atop the tower Bloody Bones climbed the tower after her. Only he had to climb using the stones that made the tower, as all of the vines had shriveled away. He climbed up with ease using his control over the winds to assist him. At the window he looked around for Atesh, but she is nowhere in sight. No lights lit the halls of this tower.

"Where in Faelands has she gone?" He whispered aloud.

Silence answered his question. He traveled to the west side of the tower to the staircase leading down. _"Surely, she would go to the main halls or chambers."_He pondered.

Soon his pace increased and he almost unveiled himself to the towers guards, or would have. Upon a second glance Famor noticed that the guards do not move, do not breathe. Walking towards them he could see why. Inside each shell of armour lay a grisly burnt man. Holding his hand to his mouth he exits the room continuing on his search. How could he not have smelled them? The rot. It wasn't fire which burned these men, it was death.

Worry enters his mind. This is not Atesh, not the women he's grown close to. Could she be someone entirely different? _"This will end, Atesh."_ He thought.

Running ahead, he makes no attempt to hide his movements and his footsteps echo off every wall. Old spider webs hang in every corner as the lit torches become more and more rare. Finally the stairs end, and he enters a damp room lit by only one torch and it seems to move towards the next hallway.

Striding forward he follows. "Atesh." He yells. No one answers. "Atesh I know you are here. Answer me. I have no desire to play these games of yours." He yells again, frustration building in his voice.

In the distance the torch stops moving, for a moment, but continues.

Angry he runs again to her. _"So Atesh wishes to hide. Then I will seek her, but she will not be happy when she is caught." _He thought.

This place is filled with different passages. One wrong move and he may be lost for days. Seconds before he reaches her a loud snap echoes through the corridors. He stops, and listens.

A door creaks in the distances, and from the sound of it, it is very heavy. Metal clangs as it falls to the stone floor, and the footsteps become more distant.

"No more." He says aloud.

Turning the corner he sees the door, rotting away. It looked centuries old but the hinges still shone of bright silver. He ignores it, continuing through the path. There she stands. In front of a entire barracks worth of armour, every bit glistening, glittering with gold, silver and other precious metals.

"Atesh…" He says quietly. _"This is what she wants? Gold and fortune? He could never afford to buy such lavish things for her. Was she simply getting what she needed for herself, when he failed to provide it?" _Shamed filled him first, but just as quickly did anger. He was ashamed that he may have caused her to steal what she desired, but he had told her. He told her no riches would be on their path. Had she not listened?

"Famor...I...I can't."She whispered quietly. Looking away a tear rolled away from her eye, as she quietly pulled a dagger from her belt.

A quiet hiss sounded in the room. Bloody Bones knew what it was, but why? "_Because I failed" _He thought bitterly, spitting on the ground and glaring at her.

"I won't stand here to be killed, women. I told you luxuries would never be found on this path, and you walked it either way. I won't be put down like a dog. I will die like a fire, burning everything down with me." He said as he detached his spear from his shoulder. Rage chiseled in his like-stone face.

Atesh POV:

They stood there, still as statues. If only Bloody Bones had known. It was taking all of her strength to stand still. Her face frowning as her hands held the dagger stiffly, almost like at any moment she would drop it. How she wished she could.

With her strength to resist weaning she thought of an idea. With a small sigh she closed her eyes and screamed as loudly as she could.

"Help…me…" She had tried to yell, yet it came out as a whisper. "_It's over_. I am weak._"_ She thought ruefully.

At that Bloody Bones' face twitched, his eyebrow raised. "Why ask for help?" He thought.

She lunged at him. Running to different directions to keep him confused as to where she would go. Aiming her dagger at his heart, Bloody Bones hit her aside with his spear. And she tumbles to the ground, but doesn't still. She runs at him again, and again. Until she gives up, throwing her dagger into the rotten wooden door. Her amour begins to throb with its taint as its glow spreads to her hands, as a small grin spreads across her face.

Bloody Bones' POV:

He'd seen that before, how the vines had rotted away at the touch of them. This "ability" was most likely what had killed the guards and rotted away the doors.

"Why is it that everywhere I go, rot and death follow me? You seem to be a factor in this pattern sweetling." He said grinning. He's beaten her before. He would disable her and get the answer he needs. He was foolish to think she could out fight him. But a worry tugged at his soul; what if he killed her?

Atesh rushes him. Her hand outspread to grasp his body. But as she ran at him Bloody Bones had lowered his spear and ran it through her side. Quickly he cast a shock spell causing her to fly backwards into the wall. Holding his spear in his hands he stood ready for more. Only nothing came.

Slowly he walked towards her. There she lay. Hair and skin burnt, some parts a smouldering black colour. She didn't move, as her blood ran freely through her armour.

Carefully he removed Atesh's chest armour, avoiding as best possible the faintly glowing middle. He sat crouched in front of her gently touching her blackened face. "I've killed her." He thought as tears filled his eyes. He was too old for these games, too easy a target for misfortune it seemed.

"Wake up. You're not dead damn it! I'm still unbelievably cross with you!" He said harshly, his voice full with emotion. He brushed her hair from her face, and cleaned away some ash from her forehead.

And he sat there. He didn't know how long he had, but he did. He had waited and as the sun began to rise he looked to the sky with a heavy heart. As he looked back at her broken body her hair began to glow a warm fiery colour. It had done the same the last time they fought.

"Atesh, how could you be so ridiculously stupid? Why would you do these things?" He said softly to her. He was afraid that if he spoke too loudly she would shatter, like a dream.

He was given no response. She made no movements, but from her hair he knew she was alive. Now all he had to do was find out why this had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloody Bones POV:

Gingerly he carried Atesh in his arms, letting her head rest in the curve of his neck. The foul armor lay scattered in the castle tower behind them.

As he walked through the tower the stench of death clung to the air. His own female lay in his arms dying, her blood dripping down his body. He tried to apply a poultice on her wounds, but the bleeding would not stop. His magic was repelled from her body.

"_Why does your body reject my help my love? Does it merely reject my magic, or life?"_ He whispered as he ran a shaky hand through her hair. It was maddening. Knowing he could do something to save her, but was refused the right to.

He walked towards the small merchant quarters down the road. It wasn't far now. He couldn't run, for he feared Atesh's wounds would worsen. The people there could help. He knew they could, and if they refused… well, he would show them what it was to know fear.

Atesh's POV:

There she stood on the edge of the world. No way to move from it. She sat there, unafraid of what was to come. "What is the point of fearing a fall, where there would be no landing? The unknown will cause me no fear."she whispered to herself. This place was intangible, ethereal and empty. She had walked for what seemed like days away from this very edge, only to turn around and stand before it again.

"Should I jump...would it change anything?" She whispered, looking up to the sky. A sky which held no stars, no moon, only a huge swirling vortex ominously glaring down at her. Time didn't seem to exist, or matter here.

She was not angry or sad, she was content. Her body was glowing in a soft white flame. It felt like she could sit here forever, only…she felt lethargic. Atesh tried to remember what it was like before this place. She remembered, hours later. Before this place she was full of fire, passion, and life.

"Am...I ….**dead**?" she said stunned. Placing her hands in front of her she saw her soft fiery glow. "_No, I couldn't be there's nothing wrong with me, and how would I have died? Wouldn't I remember?" _She thought unsettled. Staring hard into her lap lost in thought.

As she sat on her edge, she saw something from the corner of her eye. Shifting her eyes she stared at her hands, a small speck of blood was on her palm. The more she stared at it the larger it seemed to get. "I'm...bleeding." Looking closer at her hands she saw nothing. "No, no, there is no wound on my hands. Where is all this blood coming from?" Atesh said loudly, clearly alarmed.

She stood quickly to shake the thoughts from her mind, only to have a hot white pain tear through her stomach. Her hands flew to the pain, as her knees crashed into the stone ground.

Looking down at her hands she saw more blood dripping down them. Her stomach was bleeding. "What is that horrible smell?" she yelled looking around for its source.

Her eyes watered from the pain and stung from the smell, but by forcing herself to look down she found the source of the smell. Removing her hands from her bloody abdomen she could see that the skin around her wound burnt.

The ground beneath her started to fall away, as the sky started to bleed light into her world. Would she be able to run if she tried? Or would she be brought back to this place? Atesh decided that it was worth a try.

The ground started to shake violently and fall away from the edge as she ran. A white fog was settling in making it harder and harder to see where she ran. Until she was in nothing but whiteness. The air around her started to disappear, the sounds echoing off invisible walls. Her pain became a dull throbbing, as she started to choke on the thin air. She squeezed her eyes tight as she coughed more aggressively.

Taking one last deep breath she opened her eyes, and saw the night sky. Her breath was shallow and ragged, a cold sweat on her face. Atesh lifted her hand lightly grazed her abdomen across fresh bandages. As she turned her head to the right she saw Famour slumped against the small hut wall. Sleeping. _"Thank the Gods" _she tried to say, but her throat was too dry to make a sound.

Moving her hand to her throat she rubbed it softly, trying to soothe it. Looking to the far side of the room she could see the figure of a woman standing against the wall. _"Wait, is she… floating?"_ Atesh thought. The figure in the distance seemed to be off the ground somehow. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw what was truly in front of her. The woman from the shop, the one that had her wear that cursed armor, was now skewed against the wall by Famours double sided spear.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Atesh tried to stand, and surprisingly her body didn't protest as much as she thought it would. Standing she limped over to the woman's body. She heard a quiet noise in the corner of the room, and when Atesh turned around she saw Bloody Bones standing behind her. His eyes lacked their usual passionate sparkle. The once vibrant skin was dry and unwashed, while his hair lay chaotically unbound around his face.

"Her hut was glowing brightly once I arrived in the city." He said as he made his way towards her.

"She knew, the moment she saw me. She knew, so I killed her. I couldn't let her live after what she had done." His voice was sad, Atesh thought after all these years of killing and capturing he would be used to it. Until she remembered "It never gets easier to kill another, I understa-"Bloody Bones cut in as she touched his arm, and pulled away from her as he continued.

"No, that's not why I'm upset...I couldn't control myself. I felt a rage build up inside of me and before I knew what happened …she was dead and I enjoyed it." Bloody Bones said harshly.

"I should have asked her how to help you. What she had done to you, but I didn't and it could have killed you." He said as he turned a little to look into her face.

"I understand my love; I would have done the same. I swore the woman would die, and she did. Thanks to you." She responded turning his face to hers and kissing him deeply.

By kissing Famour she noticed his shoulders relax as his hands rose to embrace her. She closed her eyes she kissed him with a deep longing and as she pulled away she held his face in her hands and said "Thank you love, for saving me. I really thought I was going to die back there, but you kept me alive."

She rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes."We are strongest together." She whispered as they silently they reconnected.

Bloody Bones grinned as he grabbed hold of his spear and jerked his arm away from the wall releasing the dead woman's corpse. Letting her body hit the floor with a thud.

"How long was I unconscious?" Atesh asked smiling as she softly traced her finger down his jaw.

"Too long." Bloody Bones answered as he pulled her in for another deep kiss, biting her bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

"If only the world could freeze over for the two of us. Alas I still need to make my way to the House of Ballads and you to the Witch." She said sadly as she hugged him tightly.

"Tomorrow. Tonight time will freeze for us." Famour said as he bent over to the woman's body picked it up and carried it to the window, and dropping it over the edge. Turning to her, he smiled. Tonight was for them. Tomorrow would wait.


End file.
